


Let It Snow

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Guardian of Heroes [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rise of the Guardians Fusion, Avengers Family, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, Christmas Tree, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Female Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ice Powers, Magic, Mutual Pining, No Ragnarok, Original Character(s), Orphans, Parent Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Parent Nicholas St. North, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Rise of the Guardians (2012), Protective Bruce Banner, Rise of the Guardians (2012) References, Rise of the Guardians Cameos, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Avengers/Rise of the Guardians crossover.Neva is the daughter of the infamous Santa Claus and Jackie Frost,  and by all accounts, she is a force of nature. She is the best of both her parents, full of wonder and fun.Bruce Banner is a withdrawn and protective man, he tries hard not to make connections and lasting relationships just in case the worst should happen. But he finds himself increasingly drawn to the lighthearted guardian that seems to bring out the best in everyone.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Original Character(s), Bruce Banner/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Guardian of Heroes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660207
Comments: 14
Kudos: 135
Collections: Finished will re-read





	1. Neva St. North

**Name:** Neva St. North

 **Alternative Names:** Neva Frost

 **Notes:** Neva means snow

 **Title(s):** Daughter of Winter. Daughter of Christmas. Spirit of Winter. Spirit of Christmas.

 **Nickname:** Nee. (Most) Mini Frost (Bunny) Little One (North) Princess (Jackie). Elsa. Ice Queen. Snow Queen. Frosty. Miss Christmas. Christmas Bauble. (Tony) 

**DOB:** Unknown

 **Age:** Unknown (Though North would imply she is at least 100 years old, possibly older as the Guardians measure time differently)

**Species:** Guardian

**Birthplace:** North Pole

**Home:**

North's Workshop,North Pole

North Pole Store and Diner, New York (A Christmas centric store)

**Cast:** Georgina Haig

**Occupation(s):**

Guardian of Heroes (Eventually)

Guardian of Earth (Eventually)

Toymaker (Hobby)

Store and Diner Owner (Currently)

**Family:**

Jackie Frost (Mother – obviously a female version, aged up)

Nicholas St. North (Father)

E. Aster Bunnymund 'Bunny' (Godfather)

Sanderson Mansnoozie 'Sandy' (Godfather)

Toothiana 'Tooth' (Godmother)

" _As long as one child believes, I will be here to fight fear"_ \- Neva

**Physical Appearance:**

Neva is considered an incredibly beautiful young woman, she has bright blue eyes, and white hair. She is usually seen wearing a dark red hoodie with white fur wrist cuffs and a white fur-lined hood, with brown skin-tight trousers and brown combat boots.

She has multiple tattoos on her body, including:

A black sleigh with reindeers on her hand

A tree on her right side.

Blue and white snowflakes on her feet and lower legs. 

She also has the words naughty and nice tattooed on each forearm respectively, much like her father does, only without the extensive details.

**Battle Style:**

Neva's battle style consists of Parkour and Kendo (means "way of the sword"). She combines free-running with Martial Arts to make a unique battle style. With perfect timing and skills, Neva is able to dodge an enemy attack and instantly response by calculating her body and staff movements to be able to deliver her own attack.

 _"Life is made up of danger and heartbreak, I laugh in the face of both!"_ \- Neva

** Personality **

Neva is a warrior with a heart of pure gold. Fierce, demanding, and impulsive, everything about her is larger than life. For Neva, nothing is impossible as long as she believes in it.

 _"She once defeated an entire team of agents with a sharpened candy cane-while she was eating."_ \- Natasha about Neva

Neva has the ability to find the wonder in everything around her. It boosts her faith in others and resolve, and helps her be jolly and a little childish but gives her a unique insight.

" _She's a wild woman. An adventurer, a warrior, a dynamic force of nature who takes over every room she walks into. She kicks down doors and can take on the greatest of fighters but.....she loves making toys, her whole existence is bringing generosity and joy to the world."_ \- Tooth about Neva

Just like her father, Neva knows almost all bug languages, as well as speaking fluent hamster and leech.

As a teenager, Jackie states that Neva was exactly like her; a teenage hellion who had no interest in being bound by rules or obligations, and rather instead favored spreading her winter magic for the sake of the amusement of herself and children.

**Powers and Abilities**

Neva, as the daughter of both North and Jackie, inherited powers from both her parents.

**Enhanced Intelligence:**

Neva's mental performance has been greatly enhanced to the very peak of human potential and beyond, thus allowing her mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible.

**Enhanced Strength:**

Neva's strength is immensely enhanced beyond the peak of human potential. Her immense strength allows her to physically overpower combatants, including elite-trained humans, extraterrestrial troops, and robot sentries. She can effortlessly bend metal bars, slam through solid walls and reinforced glass, and pry open steel doors.

**Enhanced Durability:**

Neva's bones and muscles are vastly denser and harder than a human's, above the highest level of human potential, which makes her much incredibly more durable than any human being. Though she is not bulletproof, she can survive extreme blunt force trauma such as being hit with solid objects or contact with superhuman opponents.

**Enhanced Speed:**

Neva can run and move at speeds beyond the peak of human potential, moving into the early levels of superhuman condition.

**Enhanced Stamina:**

Neva's musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. Neva's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in her muscles, granting her exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal humans. She can function in peak capacity for hours before showing fatigue.

**Enhanced Agility:**

Her immensely enhanced agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist and leagues above even the world's greatest acrobats. She can coordinate her body with perfect balance, equilibrium, flexibility, and dexterity.

**Enhanced Reflexes:**

Neva's reflexes are superior to those of the finest athlete. It is beyond human potential which allows her to dodge rapid gunfire in close range.

**Enhanced Senses:**

Neva's five natural senses have been enhanced. She can see, hear, smell, feel, and taste things imperceptible to humans. This allows her to see further, hear with amazing clarity, detect specific persons, objects, substances with her smell, etc.

**Regenerative Healing Factor:**

Niva is immune to all infections, diseases, and disorders; also Neva cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, toxins, or impurities. For Neva, large cuts and bruises heal within seconds and even fatal gunshot wounds and fractures will mend within minutes. 

In fact, the only known true weakness of a Guardian is children losing belief in them, with Neva being the Guardian of Heroes, it is possible her true weakness is when heroes lose faith and hope in themselves, or/and the people lose faith and hope in the heroes, on a massive scale. 

**Winter Magic:**

Neva can summon snow, ice, frost, and can unleash energy bolts of ice, and she can easily freeze things over/solid with a mere wave of her staff. Neva can conjure ice, snow, and frost from her mere presence, as well as freezing winds, snowballs, snowflakes, etc. Neva can even manifest images from frosted window panes, freeze water by walking on it, and conjure indoor snowfall.

**Snow Manipulation:**

Neva can create, shape and manipulate snow.

**Ice Blast:**

Neva can release ice over a specific target area causing great damage or delivering great shock waves of pure force.

**Cryokinesis:**

Neva's powers work by absorbing all existing heat around her, thereby reducing the temperature and to freeze targets well-below negative 370 degrees. Furthermore, her powers can reach such low levels that they can completely negate a enhanced healing power and alternatively neutralize accelerated decomposing. Neva can create various ice structures with ease. She can launch upon manifestation sharp projectiles in rapid succession. Her powers can also affect the weather around her, dropping the climate of the area and cause it to snow.

**Cryokinetic constructs:**

Neva can create various structures and weapons made out of ice, which she can utilize during a fight.

**Ice spike projection:**

Neva is able to create spikes out of ice in order to use in combat as projectiles, daggers, swords, and claws.

 **Remote cryokinesis:**

Neva can freeze objects without physical contact with the object itself. This ability is seemingly passive, meaning that Neva isn't willingly controlling it. This usually happens if she is upset or angry. 

**Cold Immunity**

Neva is immune to cold, being completely invulnerable to direct and indirect effects.

**Flight**

Neva is able to fly by riding the wind. She flies by floating like a snowflake, and propels herself with the wind to fly faster.

**Wind Generation:**

Niva can generate winds to aid her in flight.

**Magic of Fun**

Neva can bewitch others with feelings of fun, joy, and laughter with her snowballs or even her snowflakes.

**Christmas Entity Physiology**

_"Yes, Tony, there is a Santa Claus. He exists as certainly as love and generosity and devotion exist. How dreary would the world be if there were no Santa Claus."_ \- Neva to Tony Stark

As the daughter of North, Neva is considered a Christmas Entity. From this connection, she gains many of her abilities.

**Reindeer Manipulation:**

Neva can communicate and control the magical flying reindeers of the North Pole - including Blitzen, Comet, Cupid, Dasher, Dancer, Donner, Prancer, Rudolph and Vixen. (Rudolph isn't a sleigh pulling reindeer but a gift given to Neva when she was a child, and yes, his nose does light up)

**Yeti Communication:**

Neva can communicate with the yeti that live at the North Pole

**Sleigh Command:**

As the daughter of North, Neva has the ability to drive his sleigh. Whether this is an actual power or not is unknown as not many others are allowed to fly the sleigh, with Jackie being the only exception

**Happiness Inducement:**

Neva is able to induce a state of joyful, cheerful delight-fullness in a target and if hostile, Neva can make them into their best friend. This might even be subconscious on Neva's part, people just tend to feel better and happier around her.

**Candy Manipulation and Creation:**

Neva can create, shape and manipulate candy, including candy bars, chocolates, licorice, sour candies, salty candies, tart candies, hard candies, taffies, gumdrops, marshmallows, etc.

**Levitating:**

Neva can levitate up and down chimnies much like her father. 

" _The only way to ever truly be in control of your powers is to embrace them."_ \- Neva to Bruce.

**Abilities:**

**Master Martial Artist:**

Neva is a master at combat and the field of martial arts. She has an extensive knowledge of melee combat.

**Master Acrobat:**

Neva' years of training and experience have made her an master acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. She often utilizes these talents in combat for both evasive and offensive purposes.

**Free running**

Neva is a very skilled free runner and can quickly move across rooftops or even weave through traffic with uncanny speed and agility.

**Multilingualism:**

Neva is capable of speaking and understanding most, if not all, Earth languages, as well as Bug languages, and hamster and leech.

**Pilot:**

Neva is highly skilled at piloting her father's sleigh.

**Master Craftsman, Toymaker, and Inventor (Enhanced Artisan (Toys)):**

Just like her father, Neva is skilled in creating and designing toys.

**Enhanced Artisan (Decorations):**

Neva can craft Christmas decorations to the highest of quality.

**Supernatural Artisan (Snow Globes):**

Neva can craft snow globes to the highest of quality, these snow globes are of higher quality than her toys and decorations. North even claims that she has created some of the most beautiful globes he has ever seen.

** Equipment: **

**Magic Staff:**

Neva has a magic staff with which she can channel her powers through. This was given to her by her parents when she was a child and is meant to channel and focus her abilities rather than it being the source of her powers. 

The wand is long and straight. While its material was unknown, it is considered to be indestructible, Jackie was adamant that that was a feature to be added after her own staff had been broken many years before by Pitch.

The wand is composed of five sections; a short ice crystal, followed by a silver bar, then a black handle, followed by another silver bar, and ending with a long ice crystal. There are also some engraved images on the wand, which look like a collection of bells. They start at the base of the short ice crystal (right where it connects to the silver handle), then curves around the wand up to the base of the long ice crystal.

**Pairing:** Bruce Banner


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find a trailer for this on youtube:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7KHRmVCHBA

Neva loves Christmas, it's a given. She loves the lights, the smells, the joy and wonder, and of course, the gifts. She loves the festive flowers and the music. She really loves the music. And the weather. That flurry of snow and the snap of frost. It is in her bones to love this holiday. And her diner slash store shows that. From the frosted windows to the fairy lights and the snow globes. It's her...all over. She hums along to last Christmas as it plays through the speakers, her hands working on cleaning down the counter. Her red hoodie seems to even sparkle a little in the light as she moves. The bell goes above the door as it opens, announcing the arrival of a customer. She hums a little before turning to face them. None other than Tony Stark, infamous ladies man, philanthropist, and...genius, is standing in her store, in one of his crisp three-piece suits, sunglasses and all, she's a little star-struck, because he is one of the biggest names in homes around the world right now, between his companies and the Avengers, he might even be a bigger name than her father. She takes a deep breath to greet him.

"Welcome to the North Pole" she greets with a warm smile. "Booth or table?"

"I was actually hoping to talk with the owner" He answers as he glances around, because this is way more Christmas than he expected.

"You're looking at her" Neva points out, he looks back at her. "Neva St. North" she introduces herself.

"Of course that is your name" he teases. "Tony Stark" he offers pointing to himself.

"Yes, yes, I know just who you are" she assures him with a smirk. "Pretty sure everyone in New York, if not the entire world, does" she turns from him to the coffee machine behind her. "Coffee?" she asks him picking up the pot from the machine.

"Love some" Tony answers as he sits at the counter. She grabs a mug from under the counter and pours the liquid into the mug before handing it over to him. He takes a sip and then pulls back from it, cringing a little. "What is that?" he asks smacking his lips.

"It's coffee" she answers, he shoots her a look and raises an eyebrow. "It's infused with dried fruits and dark chocolate" She adds. He sets the mug down and shakes his head a little.

"I'm a straight-up gasoline man," he tells her. "Black as my soul" he adds teasingly and leans on the counter. "You know...I saw this place during the Battle of New York" he tells her. "And....I'm not usually a huge fan of the whole Christmas thing, but something made me want to come in, to take a look, so I assumed that meant that this place was something special" he lets his eyes drift around the store. "It really looks like an elf threw up in here"

"No, no, I can assure you that..." she pauses thoughtfully. "No, no elf vomited in here, but they did help decorate..." He gives her a weird look, she just smirks back at him and he can't tell if she is being serious or not...she is.

"Okay" he states skeptically.

"So you came here just to have a look?" she asks, he smirks a little and shakes his head.

"No...I came here with an opportunity" he tells her, she raises an eyebrow. "A business opportunity"

"My store is not for sale" she is quick to point out.

"No" he stops her. "I don't want to buy it" he assures her. "I want to throw a party here"

"A party?" she asks, he nods.

"A Christmas party, obviously" he adds.

"Obviously" she agrees with a smirk.

"And well...Seen as you appear to be cuckoo for this stuff" Tony mumbles picking up a snow globe from the counter, it's actually pretty epic, beautifully made, the snow seems real and full of sparkle, he smirks before shaking it.

"And that is the way to go about getting my help" Neva comments. "By insulting me and my love of all things Christmas" he sets the snow globe down and looks back at her.

"Look, you'll get press coverage for your store, and I'm willing to pay you," Tony tells her.

"I'll do it" she offers with a shrug. "But I'll do it for free, the money you would have paid me can go to the orphanage down the street instead...and I'll plan it, you don't need to splash the cash on some fancy party planner"

"Are you sure?" Tony asks her. "They could help..."

"Like you said" she starts. "I'm cuckoo for this stuff" Tony smirks a little. "And it would turn out better if someone who actually loved this holiday planned it, rather than someone just being paid to do it" Tony shrugs a little.

"You're decision" he kind of agrees with her. He sees her point. If it was something he loved, he wouldn't want someone else working on it, especially if that person only liked that thing. "So are you open all year round?" he asks her, she shakes her head.

"No, I open up the Friday after Thanksgiving and then close January 5th"

"And between that?"

"I go home, spend time with my family, help out with the....family business" He raises an eyebrow.

"Family business?" he asks her.

"Urm...My father is a toymaker"

"Of course he is" Tony teases, they share a look and she shrugs a little before turning away from him, she moves to a shelf just away from the counter.

"Here" she grabs a candy hamper from its shelf and sets it down. "Take this with you..." she places her hand on the top of it. "Consider it a thank you" he frowns at her. "For you and your...comrades....for saving New York" he touches the hamper and smiles before picking it up.

"They'll love this," he tells her. "Especially Clint, we've gone through a shocking amount of candy, well between him and Thor..." he shrugs. "So I'll come back at the weekend" He offers. "And we'll go over ideas" he raises an eyebrow in question, she takes a breath and then nods.

"Sure, I can come up with something by the weekend" She assures him, she honestly already has a bunch of ideas swimming around in her head. And not just for Tony and his spandex heroes, but for something bigger, something that will help them all. 


	3. Chapter One

Tony turns up on Sunday, at lunchtime, with Pepper Potts at his side. Neva glances at them both when she finishes serving a customer. Pepper waves slightly but her eyes are looking around, because for first times, just like Tony had been, they are kind of overwhelmed by how...festive it is, but it's beautiful too. Neva nods for them to take a booth in the corner, Tony nods and motions to the coffee machine whilst giving her a look. She smirks and nods knowing just what he wants from her.

..........

Pepper slides into the booth first, followed by Tony who looks to her in question, wanting to know just what she thinks of this place. Pepper takes a breath and looks around before nodding.

"This place is....intense," Pepper tells Tony. "I mean when you said Christmas themed I expected like...a tree and some lights but this is...."

"Like an elf threw up?" Tony asks her, Pepper chuckles and nods.

"Yeah, that's...exactly what it is" Pepper agrees but she does actually like it. Tony doesn't usually do anything for Christmas, too many bad memories, so Pepper ends up working and misses out on festive cheer and magic. Neva sets a coffee in front of them both and Tony raises an eyebrow at it.

"It's just coffee" Neva assures him. "Black...no added festive cheer" Tony smirks and nods. Neva sets a corkboard against the seat across from the two of them and takes a breath. "So...I mocked up an idea," she tells them. "If you're ready" Tony nods and motions for her to go ahead. Neva lifts up a corkboard, pinned to it are pictures and sketches and ideas. Tony's eyes flicker over it, Pepper looks surprised but impressed at the level of detail that has gone into three days work. She really has outdone herself.

"Floors yours," Tony tells her as he sets his arm over the back of the booth. "Impress me" Pepper slaps his chest and shoots him a look. Neva takes a breath and nods. She can do this. She is Christmas.

"There is a quote from The American magazine, vol. 28 from 1889 that I love" she admits. "To give up one's very self – to think only of others – how to bring the greatest happiness to others – that is the true meaning of Christmas." she recites. "So to me...Christmas, at its core, is about charity, family, wonder, fun, and magic" she explains to him, her eyes bright and excited. "So...how would you feel if you and the Avengers...instead of throwing a party, volunteered time at a party arranged for orphans?" Tony raises an eyebrow at her, then nods a little.

"Well, I can certainly see the press gobbling that up" he offers. "Avengers giving back and all that...especially after the mess we made"

"That Loki made" Pepper corrects.

"It's not like we helped with the clean up" Tony adds. "Not that some of us didn't try" He adds remembering Steve Rogers' very vocal argument with Fury about hitting the street and helping, Fury assured them that his people were on it. And Shield did its part, but they all felt a little....useless after the fact.

"And imagine them seeing Santa Tony handing out gifts" she adds giving him a look.

"I don't really have the figure for it" he teases patting his stomach, Pepper smirks and shares a look with Neva.

"It's just an idea" Neva assures him. "It doesn't even have to be you" she motions to something on the corkboard. "They'll be candy, lights, snow, costumes, maybe even a reindeer or two" she adds.

"Ooo..." he smirks at her.

"Elves and....music...and bells, and an ice rink...and" she sighs softly and smiles warmly. "Wonder"

"I like it," he tells her. "I would never have thought of the orphans, and I should....." she gives him a small smile.

"I already checked with them, and they told me that funds are so low this year that they couldn't even get a tree, so they were open to the idea of someone doing anything for them" he looks at her surprised. "I thought that....the Avengers could maybe..."

"Yes," he quickly tells her. "Yes, we'll...do something, anything, the other will love that, just send a list or a time and place, anything you need to Pepper" Pepper nods at his side.

"We'll make something happen" Pepper agrees. "No child should go without the holidays" Pepper then leans closer. "Quick little thing; can I ask about the snow globes?" she asks. "Where did you get them? They're so beautiful"

"I...made them" Neva admits. "I make all of the..." she motions around. "Decorations and the hampers and the toys"

"Wow," Pepper breaths. "How do you find the time?"

"Well, my father owns a workshop and I have January to November to make my stock before the store opens for the season...." Neva shrugs as if it is nothing. Pepper leans closer to Tony, setting her hand over his.

"I love her" Pepper admits. "Can I hire her as my assistant?" Tony smirks a little as Neva blushes and looks down.

"What else you got?" Tony asks her as he leans forward. "Miss Christmas" he teases, Neva smirks and nods knowing she's got this in the bag.

"How do you feel about...yetis?" Tony raises an eyebrow at her before sharing a look with Pepper.

................

Neva shakes the snow globe in her hand, her eyes sparkling at the prospect of going home, it feels like it's been so long, it always does. She loved the North Pole. And everything about it. She takes a breath and then leans closer to the decoration.

"North Pole" She breaths against the glass, the image inside the snow globe changed to an image of her home, of the North Pole and her father's workshop. She throws it in front of her, the glass breaking into snowflakes and a portal opening with them. She adjusts her hold on her staff and then steps through the portal and straight into the snowy landscape of the Pole. She takes a deep breath before jumping, the wind catching around her and carrying her through the air towards the workshop.


	4. Chapter Two

Neva finds her father on the workshop floor, inspecting a line of toys. She smiles seeing him there. She misses him when she is away, and even though it's only for a few months of the year, it is still more than enough for her. She misses spending time in this workshop with the yetis and the elves, even the simple-minded, accident-prone elves. She knows he knows she is there, he always knows, just as he does with her mother. Neva hops gracefully up onto the railing that surrounds the globe in the center of the room, lit up and pride of place. Each and every single light a representation of a child around the world.

"I was hoping to borrow a couple of yetis" She states with a smile. "Maybe some elves......" North raises an eyebrow as he looks up from the pile of toys he's working on. "I'm throwing a party for some children and I wanted to make it special"

"And what will you tell the humans, hmm?" he asks her, his Russian accent still so strong, she loves that about him, that his accent can fill her with warmth and love and his enemies with utter fear.

"That they are very, very good costumes" she answers with a smirk, she hops onto the table next to him. "They have no one else, Dad" she drops down, sitting on the table. "Orphans..." she spins her staff between her fingers and then stands. "Dad" she starts sweetly. "I want it to be just perfect....it has to be perfect" he smiles at her, sees so much of himself and her mother in her. "To give them one day where all eyes are on them, when everything is for them...that the magic is just for them" North touches her cheek and smiles. "I don't need all of the yetis, just a couple..." He sets the toy in his hand down and walks away, Neva follows him.

............

North is first out of the workshop and into the yard where the reindeer are grazing in a paddock. Neva appears behind him and smiles seeing Rudolph with the other reindeer. His ears twitch before he looks up and across at her. She moves to the fence as he does. North follows her this time.

"And Rudolph" She adds. "I've missed him" she scratches at the reindeer's neck as he nuzzles into her side. "I think the children would love him"

"He is hard not to love" North agrees as he touches her shoulder, she looks up at him. "Very well" he offers. "You can take a few yetis and a couple of elves with you" he allows, she smirks and then raises an eyebrow.

"Can I take the sleigh?" she asks, he laughs and wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"Nice try" he teases. "But....after the last time, no" She pouts up at him.

"It wasn't that bad" She comments, he gives her a look.

"You knocked down three watchtowers and took out two support pillars in the sleigh tunnel" he reminds her, she shrugs.

"The yetis distracted me" she defends, he smiles softly and shakes his head.

"So much like your mother", he comments fondly.

"Speaking of" Neva turns to face him, leaning back against the fence. "Where is mother dearest?"

"It's December" he reminds her. "She's....spreading fun" she smiles back at him and nods understanding. Jackie Frost is off spreading her winter magic for the winter. This is both Jackie and Noth's busiest times, meaning they don't get to spend much time together.

"Tell me again," she asks of him, he raises an eyebrow. "Tell me how you met" he chuckles.

"You have heard that story a million and one times" he argues, she shrugs.

"It makes me smile" she admits fondly. "Please?" he touches her cheek and nods.

"Very well" he agrees. "But let us do this over cocoa and those fudge bites you made" she chuckles and nods looping her arm with his as they head back inside.

.............

Jackie rests her staff against the wall before she approaches where Neva is sat on the window seat, her fingers drawing ice patterns on the glass of the window. Neva holds out the hot chocolate in her hand to Jackie as the woman sits beside her, Jackie takes it from her and swipes her finger through the whipped cream before eating it from her finger. The two of them share a look, a comfortable silence as they both then turn to look out the window. Jackie presses a finger to the glass and lets her magic flow across it to join Neva's. The two magics swirl and mix across the glass. Neva's is slightly stronger, more resilient, harder because of her hybrid nature, she has all of the winter in her, and she was born this way, she wasn't chosen or awakened for her role, she was born into it.

...............

Neva holds another snow globe in her hand. North and Jackie stood behind her, watching, they always like to see her off. North wraps an arm around Jackie who leans into his side. Neva turns the globe around in her hand and then glances at her parents.

"I'll send the yetis and elves through with Rudolph when it is time" North assures Neva who nods a little, always so reluctant to leave them, even though she knows that are always going to be here for her. She looks down at the globe and then takes a deep breath before pulling it closer to her lips.

"Take me home" she breaths onto the glass, the image turning into that of her store, she nods and then throws it forward before stepping through the opened portal that emerges from it.

...............

Neva pulls her hood up over her head as she wanders the rooftop of her store. She spins her staff in her hand and then presses it to the roof beneath her feet, ice spreads from the staff and all along the asphalt, spreading further and further till the roof is entirely covered. She smiles and pushes forward, sliding over the ice gracefully, she spins and twirls and chuckles to herself.


	5. Chapter Three

Tony slides his sunglasses over his eyes as he walks into the former Stark Tower, now Avenger tower, communal kitchen where Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner are talking together. The Avengers had all come back for the holidays after they all left following the battle of New York. Bruce was the only one that stayed with Tony. But one by one, since Halloween they've all been returning, the Shield twinsies first, then Thor, then Steve. And now they get to have their first holiday season together. Tony takes a breath and slaps his hands together to grab Bruce and Steve's attention.

"Put on your coats, we're taking a road trip," Tony tells them, both men glance at him.

"What?"

"We're going to pick out a tree for some orphans" Tony answers, Bruce and Steve give him a weird look, surprised by the sudden sense of charity from him.

"Why?" Bruce asks.

"Because....we're attending a party for them and the tree is a gift" Steve and Bruce share a look before looking at Tony.

"And you were going to tell us....?" Steve asks.

"Now" Tony answers sheepishly. "Look, I only asked this...Christmas bauble to arrange it like a week ago...I wanted to make sure she had it handled before I told you guys"

"Christmas bauble?" Bruce asks with a small smile.

"Miss Christmas" Tony answers. "She likes...Christmas"

"Yeah, we would never have guessed" Steve comments.

"After what happened with Loki" Tony starts. "She thought, and Pepper agrees, that it would look good if the Avengers were seen in a more...charitable light" he explains. "Starting with the tree and stuff, and then us attending a party thrown for them"

"I don't know if me going to a party is a good idea" Bruce admits quietly. "All those excitable children...flashing lights"

"We won't make you go" Steve assures him. "If you feel like you can't do it, then you don't have to. But I think it would be good for you" Bruce frowns at him in question, Steve shrugs a little. There is nothing he can say to get Bruce to change his mind, Bruce has to come to that decision himself.

"At least come pick out a tree" Tony states. "It's for the kiddies" Bruce sighs and nods a little.

"Okay, that I can do" Bruce agrees.

...............

Neva is stood waiting for them, her hands tucked into her pockets as she smiles watching a family picking out their own tree, she's donned gloves and a scarf and a hat, all in red and white, adding to her whole Christmas image she has. There is even a green bell hanging from the pompom on her hat. Steve, Tony, and Bruce approach her from the car park. Bruce can't take his eyes off her. She is the definition of Christmas. Down to her boot laces that even look like candy canes and the badges on her bag that are all winter based. He hasn't even seen her face yet. But he just feels like he is going to like her. She has an aura about her. Steve cocks his head looking over Neva, he takes a breath and looks at Tony.

"She...." Steve starts and cocks his head.

"Looks like Christmas?" Tony asks. "Yeah, she does, you'll get used to it" Tony pats his shoulder and moves on ahead slightly. "Miss Christmas" Tony teases in greeting, Neva rolls her eyes a little but smiles as she turns to face them, the bell on her hat ringing away as she does. "Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner" Tony offers motioning to the two men. "This is Miss Christmas"

"Neva St. North" she corrects him. "Not Miss Christmas" she shoots Tony a look, he shrugs back at her in response. "It's nice to meet you both"

"And you" Steve offers. Bruce nods in agreement. "Thanks for letting us tag along"

"Oh, I didn't even know Mr. Stark was bringing friends" Neva admits.

"I think friends is a bit of a stretch" Bruce mumbles, she smiles back at him with a small laugh.

"Hey" Tony scolds. "I let you all live in my tower, feed you all...you are all basically my pets" Neva laughs watching them, Bruce watching her face light up with humor, her cheeks all rosy and soft. Something collides with the back of Neva's legs and she raises an eyebrow before she turns to face the....collision object, a small girl is pushing herself to her feet. She lifts her eyes to meet Neva's.

"Oh," The child mumbles. "I'm sorry," she tells Neva. Neva smiles though and crouches to eye level.

"Are you alright?" she asks softly, the girl nods and blushes. Neva reaches into her pocket and wiggles her fingers, a handful of candy canes appearing between her fingers, she pulls them out of her pocket and holds them out to the girl. "Would these make you feel better?" the girl nods, surer now as she takes the candy from her. "Why were you running? And where is your mother...or father?" The girl motions behind her where a woman is stood with a tri-stroller, filled with toddlers, the handles heavy with shopping bags. Neva appears thoughtful for a moment before looking back at the girl. "If you could have one thing for Christmas?" Neva asks her. "What would it be?" the girl appears thoughtful before smiling.

"Snow" she answers. "I want it to snow" Neva raises an eyebrow and then touches her own nose, she wiggles her nose and winks.

"Well...I think...I think I feel a flurry coming on" she points up at the sky and the girl follows her eyes as it starts to snow. The girl squeals happily and runs to tell her mother, Neva stands and smiles watching her.

"How did you do that? How did you know that?" Steve asks her, Neva turns to him and smirks.

"A slight change in the temperature" she motions around her. "And this magical little thing I like to call the weather channel" she teases, Bruce smirks as Steve looks down embarrassed. She's lying but it's believable, she can get away using her powers more in the winter than she can in the summer, they are less obvious when snow is already predicted. "Hence the scarf and hat" she adds with a smile. "I came prepared" she shrugs a little. "Shall we find those children a tree?" she asks them as she nods to the trees.


	6. Chapter Four

“This one?” Tony asks as he points at a tree, Neva shakes her head, he groans and leans against Steve who shoots him a dirty look and pushes him up again. “We've been doing this for hours” Tony whines.

“It's been fifteen minutes” Bruce corrects with a smile, Neva chuckles and shakes her head before sobering, she takes a breath and steps closer to Tony.

“I get it,” she tells him. “For you...you wave your bank card and whatever problem it is that you have....it goes away” Tony looks down a little. “So what if this tree has to be perfect?” she scolds him. “It is all these children are going to have....they don't have parents to do it for them, they don't have grandparents to give them the ugliest of sweaters, or to give them candy......they won't wake to the smell of cookies or bacon or pancakes....they can't have any of that...because people like you get money.....and they don't. Why do you deserve to throw away millions of pounds on booze and women and technology, when they can't even afford one single Christmas tree?”

“You're right” Tony agrees as he lifts his eyes to hers. “That's why we're here, right?” he asks her, she sighs a little and nods.

“I am sorry, that was uncalled for,” she tells him. “I know you do your bit for the world, more than a lot of people do....it just....bothers me when people with money think they are the only ones that get to have Christmas magic...did you know that in the White House they have over 25 different Christmas trees every year? And if each tree holds 300 lights, that's what? 7500 lights, at least. These children can't even afford one string of lights. How is that fair?”

“What?” Steve asks her, she nods.

“Yeah” She counters and shrugs. “I just...”

“You're just passionate” Steve finishes for her.

“Someone has to be” she counters. “Someone has to care”

“What about these ones?” Tony asks motioning to a collection of the better trees, Neva nods in agreement, trying to calm herself down. Some times she can get too passionate about this. Steve and Tony head towards the trees as Neva tucks her hands into her pocket and takes a deep breath.

“What was your childhood like?” Bruce asks, she glances at him and raises an eyebrow. “At Christmas?” He elaborates. “You seem very...passionate about those that can't celebrate it, did you miss out on celebrating?”

“My childhood was fine” she answers. “It was great even” she corrects and then shrugs. “My parents worked hard and gave me everything I needed, and Christmas was always a big spectacle”

“So why...?” Bruce counters, she looks at him.

“Because I can” she answers. “I know how magical this time of the year is supposed to be, how magical it can be, and I feel every child should get that....it is their right to get that” Bruce smiles and nods.

“I think you're right” he agrees softly, her eyes softening. “I'll be the first to admit that my childhood wasn't all...” he motions around them. “Snowflakes and Santa at Christmas, my mother did her best but....” he shrugs and tucks his hands in his pocket. “Everything she did for me at this time of the year....made a difference, even just for a day, a day to believe in good, to believe in....”

“Santa Claus?” She asks, he searches her eyes, but there is no judgment there, nothing but understanding. He nods a little.

“Yeah” he admits. “Yeah, I believed in him, I liked thinking that there was someone out there”

“I am sure he believed in you too” She assures him with a smile. The two of them share a look, he smiles seeing the sincerity in her eyes.

“Come on you two” Tony teases. “We have a tree to hunt” Bruce rolls his eyes a little but nods for he and Neva to join the others. Bruce glances down as she threads her arm through his. His eyes softening slightly. She has to know who he is and what he can do, and here she is touching him as if it is nothing.

…............

Bruce can't keep his eyes off of Neva, she's joy...in a pretty little package. The way she moves, the way her eyes sparkle up at the trees. She really does love this stuff. And it shows in every move she makes. They've picked out a tree to be delivered to the orphanage and well....now they are to go back to the Tower, and they have to say goodbye to Neva. And he's going to miss her energy. He even thinks Tony is going to miss her constant cheerfulness and festive spirit.

“What's next on the magical orphan ride?” Tony asks her, she cocks her head a little.

“Well, I will arrange for the tree and the decorations to be put up and you will all be there to light the tree, to gift it to the children, then....their party will be that night”

“You make it sound so easy” Steve offers, Neva shrugs. “How much work have you put into this?”

“It is easy for me” she admits softly. “I love this stuff” Steve gives her a smile and nods. They can all see that she really does.

“Well, this has been fun” Tony offers.

“It has” Neva agrees. “It's nice to see the Avengers out of their natural habitats” she teases, Bruce smirks a little. “And I assume it's nice for you guys, not to be around any fighting”

“I don't know” Bruce starts. “You did almost hit that elderly man for trying to take your tree” he offers, she chuckles and shrugs.

“I saw it first” she points out. Steve had managed to talk her out of it and persuaded the older gentleman to let them have the tree.

“Come on, Bauble” Tony teases as he motions her closer to him.

“Why?” she asks him, he touches her shoulder and then hugs her.

“I'm giving you a hug....you know, in the Christmas spirit” Steve and Bruce share a look. Tony pulls back and then pats Neva's shoulder. “Alright...so call or text or...candygram, whatever you do” he smirks at her, she snorts. “Just keep me informed”

“Of course” she assures him. “It was your idea after all”

“Trust me” he starts. “What you have planned...I would never have even gotten close to that vision, can't wait to see it in the flesh” she smiles and nods. “So yeah, get in touch” he then turns and walks away. Steve touches her arm and nods before he follows Tony, Bruce rubs the back of his neck and gives her a small smile, Neva waves at him, he nods and then catches up to his friends.

“Mr. Stark” Neva calls out, he, Steve, and Bruce turn back to her.

“Yes?” Tony asks, Neva reaches into her bag and pulls out a small box, she approaches him and then holds it out, shakes it at him and smiles. “Oh, I don't really like being handed stuff” Tony admits, she shoots him a look, he sighs and takes it from her.

“It is for Miss Potts,” She tells Tony with a smile, he lifts the lid of the box to find a small intricately made, beautiful little snow globe inside. He lifts his eyes to Neva who shrugs a little.

“You didn't have to...” Tony starts, she shakes her head.

“I know” she assures him. “I wanted to” she touches the top of the box and then walks away. Bruce eyes following her as she goes, the little bell on her hat swinging away with each step she takes.


	7. Chapter Five

Bruce has been trying to get more into the whole Christmas thing. Thanks to Neva, he has seen a different side to it. One that's not about his father yelling or...drinking, or tearing down the tree. A side that's pure and joyful and full of wonder. How Christmas should be. How it should have been for him, for every child out there. He's started listening to the old classic Christmas songs, going back to Bing, to Sinatra, to Cash, to...well even the Darkness. He finds with each song, that he understands them more, he understands the true meaning of Christmas. Bruce rubs at his eyes with one hand whilst the other pulls the headphone from his ears. All the Avengers are gathered together in the main communal room.

“What's going on?” Bruce asks as Clint peers at a label on a Christmas themed gift bag. There is a row of them, all set-out, waiting. And each bag has a different Avenger name on.

“We have gifts?” Natasha asks moving to her bag.

“Yeah, so it seems” Clint whispers picking up his bag. Tony grabs the envelope sitting on the coffee table with the collective Avengers name on, he opens it and pulls out a handmade Christmas card from inside.

“Dearest Heroes” He reads. “It is only fair that for the joyous occasion just around the corner that you all look the part” he looks up, concerned now. Steve takes the card from him to finish reading it. Tony moves to the bag with his name on.

“Inside your bags, you will find something special to mark your first Christmas as a team” Steve reads softly. “As well as a little something from Miss Christmas, please wear them to the 1st Annual Rudolf’s Rockin’ Reindeer Bash” Tony smirks a little. “Happy Holidays. From The North Pole Store and Diner,” Steve lowers the card. They are all watching him, waiting for him to give the okay for them to open the bags. “Go ahead” he teases. Steve then swears he's never seen grown adults tear into gifts so fast before. Inside each bag is a ribbon wrapped sweater, a collection of holiday candy and a black box.

“I love it” Natasha states with a smile as she holds her Black Widow themed Christmas sweater to her chest. “It's got a spider on it!” Clint laughs and pulls out a collection of gift-wrapped candy canes, each one decorated in purple and black instead of the traditional red and white. “How did she find one with a spider?”

“Fa-la-la-la-la-Valhalla-la” Thor reads from his sweater and then smiles. “That is witty” They each get a sweater, and each one is themed specifically to the Avenger it was gifted to. Steve's is more vintage in design, like something out of his childhood with a white star at the top of the tree on the front. Bruce smiles at his own sweater, it has a Christmas tree on and state; Oh, Chemist Tree.

“Okay, offensive” Clint states, outraged as he holds up his sweater. There is an image of the Green Arrow on the front. Natasha laughs and then motions to the back, Clint turns it around to find it a post-it note stuck to it. “'Sorry, they didn't have a Hawkeye one” he reads. “But it's basically the same, right?'...No, no, it is not” he scolds but smiles a little. He actually kind of likes it. He sets it down and pulls a black box from the bag. Pulling the lid off he is surprised by the snow globe inside, he picks it up. “So we get sweaters and...” Clint cocks his head at the snow globe in his hand. “A snow globe?”

“It's beautiful” Natasha offers as she shakes her own globe.

“Bauble makes them” Tony admits, his own snow globe has a small Iron Man inside. Steve smiles sadly at the old-style cityscape in his, Brooklyn's skyline noticeable. Bruce's is a musical snow globe that has a scene from It's A Wonderful Life in, it was his mother's favorite movie, he doesn't know how she knows that, but he is grateful because this gift is beautiful.

“She really outdid herself” Steve comments as he looks at Tony. “Now I know this party is going to be amazing” He means that, because he can see how much thought and detail goes into something so simple as a gift for them, and he knows that for something she is passionate about, like the orphans, she is going to go above and beyond. Thor's bag has one extra box in, the same as his own black box, the one that held his snow globe but with a green gift tag on it. Thor pulls the box from the bag and checks the tag, his eyes widening slightly as he read; _For Loki_. He raises an eyebrow and glances up at the others. None of them are looking at him so he glances back at the box. That is thoughtful. And he kind of really wants to look inside. He takes a breath and lifts the lid to find another snow globe, this one with a scape of Jotunheim in and an inscription on the stand; A beautiful thing is never perfect. And real beauty is to be true to oneself.

“What is that?” Bruce asks Thor who turns to him.

“It's for Loki” Thor answers. “She got Loki a gift” Bruce raises an eyebrow. “Why would she do that?” Thor asks.

“I don't know” Bruce admits. “But it's...beautiful”

“Yes,” Thor agrees and smiles at the snow globe. Clint has two more boxes than the others. He checks the tags before he pulls them out.

“How did she know?” He whispers to himself reading his children's names on the tags.

“There is also an invitation in here” Steve holds up the envelope their card was in, in his other hand is the handmade invitation. “It's this weekend, her...Rudolf’s Rockin’ Reindeer Bash so I guess that means we have three days to get ready”

“Can we go?” Natasha asks. “I want to try my sweater on” Steve smiles and nods.

“Yes, dismissed....and don't eat all that candy” he warns with a look at Clint who already has three canes sticking out of his mouth.

“I hope there is actually a reindeer there” Clint admits as he walks away with Natasha. “I've never seen one”

“Bruce” Steve starts, Bruce turns to him as the others leave. “Have you thought any more about...attending?” Bruce takes a deep breath and nods.

“Yeah, I would like to” He answers. “I really would but...”

“You know we all have your back, right?” Steve asks him. “And if something were to happen, we would make sure that every single child is safe...” Bruce gives him a small thankful smile.

“I know” Bruce assures him. “And...I definitely want to be a part of it, to say that...I am good for something other than destruction, that I can do something more than....smash” he looks to the sweater in his hand.

“She gets to you, doesn't she?” Steve asks with a smirk. “Somehow Miss St North looks at you and sees deep into your soul?”

“Yeah” Bruce agrees. “First glance you can't help but judge her because of all the...Christmas” Steve snorts a laugh and nods. “But there is something....”

“Magical about her” Steve finishes, completely understanding where he is coming from. “Maybe it's because she's..untouched by everything we have been touched by” Steve offers, Bruce nods a little. “There is a light in her we lack”


	8. Chapter Six

It's mid-afternoon of the Saturday when the Avengers arrive at the orphanage. The orphanage really has been Christmas-afied. The level of detail in the decorations is incredible. The smell of pine and cinnamon. The twinkling of bells hung from the ceiling. Bruce lets out a breath as his eyes take it all in.

“Wow” Natasha breaths looking around the main hall of the orphanage. It's...magic.

“This...is incredible” Steve comments touching a line of tinsel that twinkles with its bells.

“And this is without the lights on” Clint points out.

“She has a gift” A voice states behind them, each Avenger turns to find a kind looking Latin-American woman. “I'm Nancy Perez, I manage this home” She introduces herself. “And I would very much like to thank you all for coming”

“No Miss St. North?” Tony asks.

“No, she will not be attending, but she did tell me to assure you that she will see you when you get to the store, she wanted to make sure everything was ready for the children”

“She's done something amazing here” Steve offers, Nancy nods.

“Yeah...but Neva does this every year,” She tells them.

“She does?” Bruce asks.

“Yeah, has done for the last....ten years” She answers. “She brings the tree and the decorations and Christmas morning the children get up and find presents under the tree, do you have any idea what that means to them? For them to believe that someone out there loves them enough to get them something special. I know kids who have gone on to homes that still have her gifts....” Nancy smiles warmly. “She's one of a kind, and how she even managed to get you guys to agree to come today is.....well...it's a Christmas miracle”

“Where are the children?” Steve asks.

“Oh urm Neva arranged for them to go and watch The Polar Express whilst her people set all this up” Nancy looks at her watch. “They should be arriving back any minute” And with that, the sound of children's voices does trickle in, Nancy smiles and turns to greet them. Bruce is more nervous about this than he thought he was going to be. He was nervous about being around children considering what he is but now that it is actually happening. He takes a deep breath and adjusts his sweater as the children all start to pile into the room. Eyes widening as they take in the decorations and then the tree. Some of them knew this was happening, some of those that had been here the longest have experienced Neva's generosity before but the younger ones, this is all new to them. And there is that wonder that Neva loves. Their eyes filled with it. And the Avengers cannot help but smile at the sight. This is just what Neva was going for. This is what Christmas is supposed to be like.

…......

Rudolph follows Neva around as she hums away, throwing a row of lights up around the pen posts, she catches the end and twists the wires. Rudolph presses his nose into her pocket where he knows she's got a handful of carrots stashed for him, she pulls away from him and shoots him a look.

“Not yet” she scolds him and taps his glowing nose with the carrot, he still tries to eat them from her hand. She chuckles and leaves the pen, Rudolph attempting to follow her. Neva closes the gate and snaps the lock into place before throwing the carrots to Rudolph who catches them and then proceeds to gobble them down. Neva chuckles softly and heads into the store.

…...........

Yetis are decorating the store in more holiday decorations. The few elves that came are currently trying to 'untangle' a batch of lights on the floor. Neva smiles softly as she looks at them. A yeti approaches Neva, he holds up the bag of lights to her and cocks his head in question.

“Along the counter,” she tells him and motions with her hand. He nods and walks away. Another yeti is sat screwing in blue lightbulbs into a row of lights, she glances at him as she passes by. “Not blue” she scolds. “Red” The yeti drops his forehead onto the countertop in dismay, the string of lights, 300 are already blue. “But it does look great” she assures the yetis who grumble happy with her praise. “They're going to love it” she presses her hand to her chest. “Alright, I need to get changed” She states looking at the clock on the wall. “Finishing touches,” she tells the yetis who now. “And keep an eye on the elves” she motions to the elves and the yetis nod, reassuring her that they will keep an eye on them. Neva turns and leaves the main floor to head up to the apartment on the floor above.

…...............

Bruce takes a breath and closes his eyes. He has managed to spend an hour with the children and not have an episode. And it's been fun, watching them get all excited about the holiday. Talking with them, realizing just how much Neva's kindness means to them. Steve steps to his side and glances at him, Bruce looks back at him and nods, letting Steve know he is fine. Steve gives him a proud smile. They may not have known one another very long, but they all do care about one another, and Steve is proud that Bruce is taking these steps to come out of his shell more. Bruce is a good man, and Steve hates that his past has made him doubt that. Nancy rounds the children up and closer to the Avengers so she can talk to them all.

“So...” Nancy turns to the Avengers. “Firstly, thank you for coming, it really means a lot to me and the children that you support and encourage them” she then turns to the children. “Secondly, Neva actually arranged something extra special for you guys,” Nancy tells them with a smile. “With help from the Avengers”, she motions to the group of heroes. “And to get you there” Nancy teases and motions for them to follow her. She pushes open the doors and leads them out into the street. A soft fluttering of snow starting to fall. There is a line of horse-drawn carriages on the street waiting for them. The children, of course, are more excited at the sight of them.

“How did she even afford this?” Natasha asks before looking at Tony.

“I didn't give her any money” Tony assures them.

“None?” Bruce asks.

“No, she told me to donate her fee to the home....and her store can't bring in that much, it's only open for 2ish months of the year and I saw her prices, they're too reasonable”

“Neva has a lot of friends in New York” Nancy offers in way of explanation with a smile. She claps her hands together and motions to the children who are all smiling and talking excitedly to themselves. “Now...shall we?” she asks them warmly. The children then rush to find a carriage. Bruce watches them warmly, the way the older children are helping the younger ones, solidarity, they're a family even if they believe themselves void of one.


	9. Chapter Seven

Neva is standing outside of her store, waiting, she takes a deep breath and runs her hand over the front of her red and white Christmas sweater dress. She takes another breath and throws on a smile seeing the horse-drawn carriages approaching her store. Tony is, of course, in the lead carriage, he jumps down and moves towards her.

“Question” he starts. “This must have cost you a fortune...Are you sure you don't want me to pay you?” Tony asks her as he moves to her side, she shakes her had.

“No” she assures him. “Look at their faces” she whispers warmly. “That's all I need” Tony glances at her.

“You really are a Christmas spirit freak, huh?” he asks her, she shoots him a look. He smirks at her and nods. “It works for you”

“Should hope so” she comments and then turns to the children as they gather in front of them, the rest of the Avengers waiting behind them.

“Welcome to the North Pole” Neva offers as she motions to the store behind her. Her eyes shift over the children's faces before she finds Bruce at the back. All the Avengers are wearing their sweaters but Bruce's looks better on him. The pale green color. The decorative detail. It makes him look softer. Warmer. Cuter. He waves at her, Neva smiles and lifts her hand to wave back at him. She takes a breath and looks up as snow clouds gather. “It's getting cold so let's just go inside” Neva offers before turning and leading them into her store.

…..........

The store is completely changed from the last time Tony was here. It's more winter wonderland than Christmas diarrhea now. Whites and blues and sparkles and in the center of the room is a long dining table all set up and dressed for dinner. Yetis, actual yetis are stood holding trays of hot chocolate and cookies.

“Now, unfortunately, the yetis do not speak a word of English” Neva explains as she turns to the children. “But they can understand it...so if you need anything at all....just ask them, they have hot chocolate and cookies and dinner will be served in a few hours. And I do have a very special guest for you all”

“Santa?” One of the younger girls asks.

“This close to Christmas?” Neva asks her softly. “He's so very busy getting everything ready that he couldn't make it, but he did send a friend of his to join us” Neva smiles warmly at her. Nancy touches her arm and Neva looks at her, the two women breaking into smiles. They're friends. At least Neva hopes so. Nancy hugs Neva, the two women parting to talk quietly to one another. Neva smiles warmly at her, her eyes drifting to Bruce as he struggles to detach a child from his legs. He doesn't know what the kid has latched themselves to him, and he's not 100% comfortable with it. Bruce looks up and catches Neva's glance, the two of them share a look, he shrugs a little. She just smiles warmer at him. It's adorable. He is adorable.

…..........

Neva sets a tray filled with empty mugs on the counter in front of her as Clint approaches her, with every intention to talk to her about his children and how she knew about them. She gives him a smile as she grabs a jug of hot chocolate and begins to pour it out among the mugs.

“Can I ask you something?” Clint starts as he sits at the counter, Neva nods in reassurance. “How did you know I had kids? And how did you know their names?” Neva leans closer and smirks.

“Magic” she comments and then pokes his nose. He slaps at her hands a little and chuckles.

“Stop that” he scolds and then shoots her a look. “Seriously, how did you know?” she raises an eyebrow and takes a deep breath.

“Okay, you really want to know and spoil it?” she asks him, he nods. “Fine” she leans on the bar to whisper to him. “My father is Santa Claus and he told me” she admits, he stares at her before laughing and pulling back.

“Okay, suit yourself, keep your secret, but I will figure it out” he assures her as he grabs his drink and walks away. Neva smiles to herself and shakes her head a little. Even when she tells the truth....She grabs the whipped cream can from the side and shakes it.

….......................

Bruce watches as Neva leads Rudolph into the diner, his nose shining away.

“No way” Steve whispers from Bruce's side. “She has an actual Rudolph”

“How is she doing that?” Bruce asks, Tony shrugs from his other side, hot chocolate halfway to his lips as he stares at the member of the Cervidae family.

“I'm starting to think that Bauble might not be human....”

“What makes you say that?” Bruce asks, Tony shoots him a look.

“Really? You haven't thought that there could be something more to her. Look at what she can do. Look at what she has done.”

“So good organizational and craft skills warrants suspicion now?” Bruce asks. “She can't just be good at her job?”

“Her reindeer's nose is actually red and glowing” Tony points out. “There are...what I suspect are actually real yetis...walking around. And this” Tony holds up an elf by the hat and shakes it so the bell rings. “What is this?”

“That's an elf” Bruce answers, Tony shoots him a look.

“It _**is**_ an elf, a real living breathing elf that's no bigger than my di...”

“Whoa” Steve and Bruce both cut him off. Both shoot him a look, Tony shrugs unapologetically. 

“There are children here” Steve scolds Tony who just smirks back at him before continuing his thought.

“And Jarvis is picking up life signs of unknown origin all over this store” Tony adds.

“Stop working” Steve scolds. “Whatever it is, we'll deal with it after the holidays, let the children have this” Steve motions to the children gathered around the reindeer, all of them are happy and excited. This is their day. This is for them. Tony takes a deep breath and nods.

“Yeah” He can give the kids this day. Then he will get to the bottom of this. Because it is bugging him. She's too good at this. Too good at Christmas.


	10. Chapter Eight

Bruce is elected to stay behind and talk to Neva.. once all the children go home. Once the Avengers all leave. Bruce, Neva, her yetis and elves are all that are left. Tony wanted to just confront her there and then but Steve thought a friendly and safe figure to just talk to her first. Just to feel the ground. A softer touch to maybe pull out the truth. He isn't exactly on board with this, she's clearly not in the business of making trouble, or hurting people, they can all see that. Whatever she is, whatever she is here for, it's not violent. They can all agree on that. Neva sets a tray of the empty mugs on the counter. Bruce takes a deep breath and moves to her.

“Do you want something warm?” she asks.

“Sure” he answers softly.

“I assume you are here as there spokesperson?” she asks him.

“Yeah, Tony seems to think that you are....unique” Bruce offers as he sits at her counter, she sets a mug of something warm and chocolatey.

“I heard” she states, Bruce frowns at her, she shrugs a little in response.

“So he's right?” Bruce asks her. “You're not...normal”

“Normal is a matter of perspective, Bruce, it's not so black and white” she argues. “For my family, I am completely normal, to you and your.....comrades, no, I am not”

“Are you human?” he counters, she stares at him before sighing.

“As you define it....no” she admits. “I am not human” he stares back at her, she looks down and away from him, keeping her hands busy with the cleanup.

“So...so what are you?”

“That's a very complex question” She mumbles and then turns away. He grabs her hand to stop her, her skin a little cool to the touch, he looks down at his own hand as his fingers brush over the back of hers. She turns back to face him.

“I'm not going to judge you, Neva” he assures her. “What right do I have to do that to anyone?” she sighs a little and then nods turning back towards him.

“I'm a Guardian” she answers.

“A Guardian?” he asks, she nods.

“And I suppose we are a subclass of humans” She offers. “Most do start off as humans, then chosen for a higher calling, we become Guardians”

“Most of you?” he asks. “Not all of you?”

“No” she answers and shakes her head. “I am the first and only that was born of two Guardians...I was born a Guardian, not made, not....chosen”

“To who?” he asks her, she takes a breath and then shakes her head.

“No, you will laugh” She argues.

“No” he stops her softly. “I won't” She sighs and closes her eyes before she hangs her head. “I won't” he repeats.

“My father is known as...Father Christmas” Bruce starts to smirk, she shoots him a look because she knows he is about to laugh.

“Come on” he starts. “You can tell me the truth”

“I am” She argues firmly.

“What?” he states, sensing that she is not actually lying to him, that she is standing here telling him that Santa Claus is real.

“My father is Santa” She adds with a nod. “And...my mother, well...She's Jack Frost”

“Jack....Jack Frost?” He asks her slowly, she hums and nods.

“Well...Jackie Frost but...stories and stuff get changed” she rambles a little and then realizes. “You can't tell them” She begs of him, Bruce softens. “There are two outcomes to you telling the others; 1. they want to put me in some hole and experiment on me, or 2. they try and kill me”

“No” he stops her. “No, they wouldn't do that” she gives him a look.

“It's not just the Avengers though, is it?” she asks him. “You know better than anyone just how far the government will go”

“Then...” he starts and takes a breath. “Then I won't let them” he assures her, she searches his eyes.

“Why would you do that?” she asks him quietly. He shrugs.

“Because I've seen what you do” he answers. “I've seen the smiles and the hope.....it should be protected not hidden away, it's worth fighting for” She smiles at him, her eyes misting slightly at the sentiment. “So the yetis and the elves....” he starts, she smirks.

“Real” she assures him.

“The North Pole?” he asks her, she chuckles and nods.

“Yeah, so real” she answers and then sobers slightly. “I've never told anyone before” she admits. “I've just....never had anyone to tell” Bruce holds onto her hand.

“I won't tell them” he admits, she cocks her head. “Not yet anyway” He adds. “It should come from you, and I'll be there, fighting your corner when you need me to be” She smiles warmly at him.

“Okay, now that you know....” she starts. “Do you ice skate?” she asks him, he frowns at her and shakes his head.

“Urm no...never have” she clutches to his hand and chuckles.

“Well, then I think it is well overdue that you learn” she teases, Bruce actually looks mildly concerned. 

….........

Neva leads Bruce to the roof of her building and turns to face him, a smile on her face as she motions around them, her staff in her hand.

“Right here,” she tells him, he frowns at her.

“But there's no ice” he points out, Neva smirks and sets the tip of her staff to the roof, ice spreads out from the tip, Bruce slides a little when it flows under his feet, Neva grabs his hand with her free one, holding on tightly to stop him sliding away. Bruce chuckles and smiles looking down. He then realizes. “Mother is Jack Frost” he states, she nods softly. She taps his shoes with her staff and ice skates form. They share a look.

“It's easy” she whispers as she sets her staff down before taking his hands in hers. “Just....step with me” she slides backward and he follows, less inclined for the ice than her, but he does move, his fingers grasping to her wrists.

“What if I fall?” he asks.

“Falling ain't so bad, it's the getting up again that matters” she offers, they share a look, he smiles and nods letting her guide him around the ice. “See, look at that” she teases. “Natural”


	11. Chapter Nine

The tv plays on the wall in the communal living room of the tower, watching from the couch are the Avengers. Eyes glued to the screen as they watch a news report about a fire. At the orphanage they'd help. No one is hurt, thankfully, but the building is destroyed. The children's Christmas is destroyed.

“One day before Christmas” Clint states sadly. “That's very bad luck”

“Those kids will be devastated” Steve offers.

“And Neva” Bruce adds. “She worked really hard”

“I see you've seen the news” the whole room turns to find Neva stood behind them. She looks different. Dressed down kind of. And barefoot despite the freezing temperature outside. She steps closer to them, her eyes watch the news story on the tv before she is looking away from it.

“Neva” Steve greets, she tries to smile but after the news of the fire, she's not really feeling it. “What are you doing here?”

“I need your help” She admits. “They” she nods to the tv. “Need your help”

“Okay” Steve assures her. “Whatever you need” she nods a little.

“I think we can fix it” She offers.

“Fix what?” Tony asks her.

“Christmas of course” she answers and smirks at them. “We have to fix this for them, but I can't do it without your help”

“What are you suggesting?” Steve asks. “That we somehow repair the damage, replace everything destroyed, and get it all ready for Christmas day, which is tomorrow”

“Yes,” she answers. “That is exactly what I suggest” she spins her staff in her hand. “If Santa can deliver presents to every house across the entire world in one night, we can do one building”

“Except that Santa isn't real” Tony argues. “He's not real, Bauble” he offers softer. Neva steps closer to him and smirks.

“Yes, Tony, there is a Santa Claus. He exists as certainly as love and generosity and devotion exist” She argues, standing firm with her belief, she knows her father is real. “How dreary would the world be if there were no Santa Claus” Bruce smiles softly. “And, of course, he's my father so...”

“I'm sorry, what?” Tony asks, she shrugs and smiles at him.

“My dad is Santa” She draws out slowly for him. Tony starts laughing, Clint and Bruce both shoot him a look to stop.

“Think about it” Clint scolds. “All the things that don't make sense”

“Come on this is ridiculous!” Natasha counters, and then they're all arguing. Bruce and Neva share a look, he shrugs a little. She sighs and looks around.

“Screw it” Neva grumbles and then heads back out the balcony doors. The Avengers follow after her, arguing about the existence of Santa and Neva being....enhanced. She leaps up onto the balcony and turns to face them, nimble and agile on her feet. Bruce steps closer with Steve intending on pulling her down, she shoots them both a look. “Let's start with the simple stuff” she gives them all a look and then lets herself fall back off the railing, Bruce runs over to peer over the edge but she rises on the wind, hovering in the air. She rises up and shrugs watching them all stare at her. “Enhanced enough for you to believe me about Santa?” she asks as her toes touch down on the balcony, she then drops down next to Bruce.

“Being enhanced and Santa being real, are two different things” Tony points out.

“Look, I don't care if you believe or not” Neva snaps and then takes a deep breath. “It doesn't matter, all that matters is that we help those children, if we save their Christmas”

“She's right” Steve agrees. “We can argue about the existence of Father Christmas after we fix what happened” he turns to Neva. “Do you think it possible to replace those decorations, the presents?” she nods.

“Yes, but...” she sighs. “It'll take all of us, and we'll need to go to the workshop” She pulls a snow globe from her satchel. “And you are all going to have to trust me” the Avengers share a look.

“Can we discuss this?” Steve asks her. “Fifteen minutes?” She nods.

“But...try and hurry....” She answers. Steve nods, he understands that this isn't about them, it's about the children, and they know they'll help, but they need to discuss how to feel about Neva. They head inside, Bruce remains with Neva a moment, alone. She lets out a breath and turns to lean on the railing. Bruce leans next to her.

“Are you alright?” he asks her softly, she glances at him and shrugs.

“It's Christmas” she answers. “And it's ruined”

“Not yet, it's not” He counters, she lets out a breath and leans against his arm, he looks down at her as she snuggles closer to him. He smiles softly. Since their impromptu ice skating lesson they've spoken on the phone a few times, met for coffee once, and he likes her. He likes her energy. And she likes that she finally has someone to talk to about who she is. And he's kind. And smart. And compassionate.


	12. Chapter Ten

Bruce stays with Neva whilst the others make their choice, he is afraid that talking with them, arguing with them, might expose the feelings he is starting to understand, that he has for her. And he doesn't need the teasing, or the warnings, or the...worry from them. He can already see all sides of an argument as to why feeling for her is both good and bad. He's been through them enough in his own head since meeting her. Since he realized that he likes her like that. And he could do so much worse than someone that enjoys life. He needs someone like that. Someone to show him the lighter side of everything around him. He glances down at Neva as she takes a deep breath, she's still leaning against his arm. They both look around when Steve and the others return. Steve steps closer and nods, letting Neva know that they've decided to like her, Bruce touches Neva's arm and she relaxes only slightly, they might change their minds when they realize she is being completely honest with them. She knows how these things work, she's seen it enough over the years.

“Alright, Bauble, what's our next move?” Tony asks her, Neva holds up the snow globe and smirks.

“North Pole” she breaths onto the glass before throwing it. A portal opens in the center of the room.

“Oh my...” Tony states surprised. Neva glances at him. The two of them sharing a look, she smirks and shrugs.

“Everyone through” she commands and nods to the portal. Natasha and Clint share a look before they are both first through, Steve and Thor close behind them, Bruce touches Neva's arm before he then too steps through. Tony takes a deep breath and then nods to himself before he joins them. Neva smiles. Feeling a little better about this now she has them all on board, before she is the last through, the portal closing behind her. They find themselves just outside of the workshop. A few yetis turn to see them, some dropping their tools when they notice the humans at the North Pole. “I know,” Neva tells the yetis. “But it's an emergency”

…........

Clint lights up inside of the workshop. And it is something magical. There are toys flying around. Yetis hard at work. Elves running around. Natasha moves to Clint's side.

“This is by far the coolest place I've been,” Natasha tells Clint who glances at her.

“Wish the kids could see this” he whispers to her, she gives him a sad smile and nods in agreement. “They won't believe me when I tell them”

“What's with the glowy globe?” Tony asks motioning to the globe in the center of the room, Neva glances at it and then to Tony.

“Each light is a child” she answers. “A child that believes in Santa” Tony nods a little, still skeptical about the whole Father Christmas thing.

“What is this?” North states walking into the main room. “Noise of humans at the Pole?” he looks around and then spots the Avengers stood behind Neva. Neva waves a little. “So it's true” He comments.

“He's Russian?” Natasha asks.

“He is” Neva agrees. “Was....hard to determine nowadays”

“Neva” North warns approaching her. “You brought humans to the Pole?”

“I have a very good reason to” she argues softly, swinging her arms slightly before tucking them behind her back. “The orphanage burned down, all the toys are gone, all the decorations gone, I brought them here to help rebuild what was lost”

“It is Christmas Eve” North complains. “I do not have to time to help, I do not have the time for....” he pauses and realizes. “Children” he finishes sadly, he looks at Neva who smiles softly and patiently at him.

“So we call in reinforcements” she offers. “We have friends we can call on. You can concentrate on Christmas and we'll handle the orphanage. I would do it myself, but I spend all year working on those gifts, and I am not you, I need the time, and I don't have it now” North glances down at her. “We agreed that I would be in charge of these children for Christmas, which means you will not have made allowances for them, I need to do this, or they will not have anything tomorrow” He sighs but nods.

“Very well” he agrees. “Call on them” he motions to the console behind him.

“Wait, what?” Neva asks with a smile. “I've never gotten to call them before”

“I think you are old enough now” North offers, she laughs and then scoffs.

“I have been old enough for many years” she counters, they share a look, he shrugs a little as he folds his arms over his chest. He nods to the device and then smiles. She bites her lip and moves to the console in front of the map, a huge handle trigger mechanism waiting for her.

“What's happening?” Steve asks, North looks at him and smirks.

“She is calling the other Guardians” North answers as Neva twists the handle and then pushes it into the console. All around the map, the Northern Lights appear and then flitter off into the sky.

“Wow” Thor breaths watching them go. “I heard stories but...never believed I would see it with my own eyes” he admits. Neva bounces where she stands, vibrating with excitement. Bruce can't help but smile seeing the joy on her face. This is what makes her happy. Christmas and wonder make her happy. And it makes her look so much younger. North is watching Neva too, he and Jack have known for a while what her core will be, they are just waiting for it to be confirmed by Man In The Moon. When he sees she is ready, he will let her know.

“What now?” Tony asks.

“Now, I shall clear you a space in the workshop, and you can get started” North offers and shares a look with Neva, she nods softly. “And when the others arrive, I shall send them to you”


	13. Chapter Eleven

Neva sits on a bench staring out the window overlooking the North Pole's snow-covered hills. She smiles and touches the window, letting her ice powers creep up. She then draws her finger through the ice to draw images and pictures. Tony walks into the room and watches her a moment before approaching.

“So...you weren't lying” Tony comments as he sits next to Neva, she smirks and glances at him.

“What was it that finally dropped for you?” she asks, he shrugs.

“The great big jolly Russian Santa” he answers.

“Yeah, that will do it” she teases, he chuckles and shakes his head.

“I can't believe it” he admits. “I know I'm here and seeing it and everything but believing....” he glances at her. “Once you become an adult everyone tells you...Santa Claus isn't real” he mocks a little. She nods in agreement. “But we have no idea that he's actually out there...Kids believe” Tony offers. “They believe blindly but....they're right” Neva chuckles a little.

“You look like you're having an existential crisis” she comments.

“I am!” Tony announces clutching his chest. “As adults, we're all liars, and we're all lied to our entire lives” she hums and nods in agreement. He gasps and looks at her. “What else do we lie about?” She shrugs and smirks. There is a high pitched squeal of excitement from the next room which sends Neva and Tony after it.

…........

Tooth is hovering over Steve who looks terrified, the other Avengers all in a state between alert and confusion. Neva chuckles a little watching the other Guardians appear. She loves watching people freak out over them.

“Tooth” Jackie warns walking into the room. “Fingers out of mouths” Tooth pulls her fingers back from Steve's mouth and smiles sheepishly.

“Sorry,” she tells him.

“It's okay” Steve assures her and then runs his tongue over his teeth.

“You really do have some very nice teeth” Tooth compliments him.

“Urm....thanks” Steve glances to Neva, silently begging her for her help. Neva smiles softly and nods.

“Guardians, meet the Avengers, Avengers....meet the Guardians” Neva glances at Jackie who nods reassuringly. “So...we have Tooth” Neva motions to the fairy who waves. “The Toothfairy” Neva elaborates. “And Sandy, the Sandman” Sandy waves with a smile. “Jackie Frost...” Neva smiles at her mother. “My mother...” Jackie waves as she leans on her staff. “And finally...the Easter Kangaroo”

“What?!” Bunny snaps turning to her. “You and your mother...I swear one of these days I am going to take my boomerang and shove it right up....” he scolds, his Australian accent thick, and thickening with each word. Jackie chuckles and nudges the rabbit.

“Easy up, Cotton-Tail” Jackie teases, Bunny turns a glare on her. “We're here for a reason” Jackie reminds them and looks at Neva. “Does this have to do with the orphanage fire?”

“How did you know that?” Natasha asks her.

“I pay attention to my daughter's life” Jackie answers hopping up onto the railing around the room. “And it is still winter in New York, I didn't get there in time to help, but I saw the damage....”

“All the presents I spent all year on were destroyed, and I need to replace them before tomorrow morning”

“That explains the hero squad being allowed at the pole” Bunny comments. “And...yeah, alright, I'll help, Junior”

“I know you can make some of the most beautiful eggs” Neva offers. “Bunny, they're...gorgeous” He smiles and stands up taller, proud. “Maybe some....winter or Christmas designs....”

“I'll see what I can do,” Bunny tells her and then turns to Tooth. “Some help?” Tooth nods and then follows him out of the room.

“Sandy” Neva starts as she steps closer to him. “Perhaps some...enchanted pillows, weave some of that dream sand into them?” Sandy holds up his hands and gives her a double thumbs-up before floating away.

“Neva” Jackie starts and nods away from the group. “A word” Neva nods and Tony smirks a little.

“You're in trouble” He teases, Neva shoots him a look and follows her mother as she goes into the next room. Jackie smiles a little as she walks, Neva catching up to her side.

“You're not in trouble” Jackie assures her fondly, Neva lets out a breath. “I just...” Jackie sighs a little. “How are you holding up?” Jackie asks Neva who shrugs back in answer.

“I am upset for them” Neva admits. “I know how much this holiday means to them....and to see it all....literally go up in smoke....” Jackie gives her a sad smile, Jackie knows how much those children and that home means to her.

“But you're helping, so they are going to be just fine” Jackie assures her softly. Neva nods a little in agreement. She knows she has the best tools and allies for the job, it's the time constraint that worries her. “So is there any reason that man is staring at you as if you hung the moon?” Jackie asks, Neva frowns at her, Jackie nods to Bruce who lingers in the doorway watching them, he looks away from them both when they look at him.

“Bruce” Neva offers. “He's...been very kind and understanding....and I like him”

“Like him...as a friend?” Jackie asks, Neva looks back at her mother and shrugs.

“I don't know” Neva admits. “I've never really had a friend before” Jackie realizes why, because she and North kept her so sheltered here at the Pole that Neva never met another child until she was an adult.

“Oh,” Jackie whispers. “I'm sorry” Neva frowns at her. “We never really thought about it, did we?” Jackie asks. “We just raised you here...but you were so alone”

“I was never alone” Neva argues, Jackie takes her hand.

“Neva” Jackie starts as she turns to face her. “There were no other children here, no one outside of the Guardians... Your life experiences didn't start until well into your adult years.....” Neva looks down.

“Well, I never felt lonely” She offers. “You both gave me everything I needed, and I'm fine. I'm well adjusted.....” Jackie cups Neva's cheek and smiles softly.

“You are an incredible woman” Jackie assures her. “I just wish we'd thought about it more”


	14. Chapter Twelve

Steve likes to think he is a creative person, he draws, and paints and he has some talent to it, but carpentry is new. But he wants to try. And it is for a good cause. He looks at Neva as she supervises, she smiles a little.

“You don't have to be so gentle with it” she offers. “It's a tough piece of mother nature” she assures him, he nods a little and tries another stroke.

“Like this?” Steve asks trying to copy Neva's instructions, she nods and smiles at him.

“That's great” She assures him as she touches his arm. “They're going to love it” he smiles at her and goes back to his work, she moves on to Natasha and Clint who are arguing over glitter. Neva raises an eyebrow watching them a moment before they realize that she is there. Natasha clears her throat and holds up the doll in her hand.

“Purple or red hair?” Natasha asks, Clint raises an eyebrow. Neva looks between them and takes the doll from Natasha, Neva places her hand over the doll's hair and smirks at them, there is a twinkle in the air and when she pulls her hand back, the doll has ginger hair with purple highlights. Clint and Natasha share a look.

“Both” Clint points out.

“Both is good” Natasha agrees as Neva holds the doll back to her. Neva walks through the others, all engrossed in their own little projects. Thor is covered in silver glitter himself, more on his arms and hands than the toys he's working on. He's making toy hammers, just like his. Neva smiles warmly and chuckles a little before looking at Bruce who isn't enjoying himself as much as the others seem to be. Her features soften slightly as she moves towards him.

“What's wrong?” Neva asks Bruce who sighs a little and looks at her.

“I don't know what to make” he admits. “I..haven't been around children that much...” She takes a seat at his side and touches his arm.

“Bruce, it doesn't have to be this big elaborate thing” she assures him. “It can be...a ball, or...a teddy bear, or a picture, all they will see is the sentiment behind the gift, these children have nothing, now more than ever they have nothing, just anything, something to make sure they know there are people out there thinking of them...” he smiles at her and nods.

“Okay” she squeezes his arm and stands before pausing, she looks back down at him.

“You know, one of the first gifts I ever gave was this wooden duck with wheels to a little girl, she was only five, and her mom was on her own, working all hours to give her daughter the best life she could....” Bruce nods a little. “I saw her again, 70 years later” She admits. “And she still had that duck, the paint had gone and the wheels were broken....but she kept it, she gave it to her children to play with, and her grandchildren” Bruce smiles softly. “She told me that whenever she had a bad day, she'd take out that duck, she'd just look at it, and she'd know that there was someone out there that believed in her, that gave her the strength to keep going, to keep fighting....that's what these toys are to them, that is what they mean to children that have little”

“How old are you?” He asks her, she chuckles.

“Let's just say I have seen many a Christmas” she offers with a wink and then walks away humming a Christmas jingle to herself.

“You're an amazing woman, Neva” Bruce admits, she turns to him and stops humming. “All those children are very lucky to have you believing in them”

“I believe in every child” She assures him. “That meant even you once” Bruce is surprised by that. “All of you” she adds nodding to the Avengers. “Except Thor, he's older than me...but yeah, I believed in all of you, I still do” she smiles at him and nods before this time she does walk away, leaving Bruce to stare after her.

…..............

Bruce wraps his fingers around a mug of hot chocolate. Natasha drops into the seat next to him and lets out a breath as she pulls her own drink closer. They're taking a break, just for a moment. Natasha glances at Bruce and then away again.

“I remember when I was seven or eight” Natasha starts, Bruce glances at her. “I had stolen some bread from the Red Room kitchen for one of the younger girls, and as punishment, they stripped me down to my underwear and locked me outside. It was the middle of winter and it was freezing. I honestly thought I was going to die out there...I saw something” She looks at Bruce. “I thought it was some...Hypothermic shock hallucination but now I know it was real” Bruce raises an eyebrow, Natasha nods at Jackie who is laughing with Tony. “Jackie Frost was there, she saw me crying, and she stayed with me, gave me a cloak, and socks, and a long jumper dress, she made sure I was warm, and she spoke with me, played with me, sang Russian songs with me...I went to bed that night, smiling, that was....that night was the only night I went to be smiling, because of her. But I remember something else about that day...Jackie told me, she told me that her daughter had seen me crying and didn't know how to help me”

“Neva” Bruce offers, Natasha nods.

“Neva told her mother that I was upset, and Jackie came to me and made sure that I survived that day, she told me that she believed in me. I fought harder after that, pushed myself to become the best, because knowing that there was one person out there that believed in me, even if it was all in my head, made me stronger, and it stuck with me, even in my darkest hours, I thought about that day, about her, and it brought a light with it...but it wasn't just Jackie that believed in me...she wouldn't have even been there if it wasn't for Neva” Natasha looks at him. “You've picked an amazing woman to have the hots for, Bruce” Bruce shoots her a look, she smirks. “A woman that brings out the best in those around her, look...” she nods to Tony who's quiet and concentrating on the toy in his hand. “Look at how hard he's working, how serious he's taking this. And us, when we were talking about what to do, none of us doubted her or her reasoning behind why she wanted our help.” She lets out a breath. “We are a suspicious bunch” She teases, Bruce smirks and nods in agreement. “But none of us even questioned her, except for Tony, but I think it wasn't suspicion with him, it was genuine curiosity, it was a mystery for him to solve,” Bruce glances at Tony who is now watching two elves fight over a paintbrush. “She's a good woman, she's good for you” Bruce glances at Natasha. “I can see it, when you're around her, that constant fear in your eyes....vanishes and you look...younger, you look...happy.”

“I feel it” Bruce admits. “Around her, it's like....”

“Everything bad disappears” Natasha offers, he nods. “She's a creature of joy, everything about her is...happy, I don't think it's possible to feel bad around her...I think, if we could manage it, she would be a good addition to our....little team”


	15. Chapter Thirteen

Bruce tries to decide what to do with the information Natasha gave him, well, not so much information as insight. Natasha's not wrong, Bruce is attracted to Neva and more than just because she is beautiful. It's who she is that he's attracted to. Brave. Passionate. Hopeful. Good. She smiles and he feels all the bad in his life just...vanish. She makes him want to be better. She makes him feel better about who he is. He's not sure he's ready for a relationship. He struggles every day with life and he doesn't want to force that on another. But she's so different. She's not human, she doesn't have human weaknesses. He doesn't have to worry about her being some breakable young woman. He's actually pretty sure that he's in love with her. Not even just a crush but full-blown love. He's never felt it so intensely before. With Betty, he knew he loved her, but now he's not sure he was ever in love with her, because it's not like this. Not so settled inside of him. Not so ingrained and present as it is with Neva. He knew the moment he met Neva that she was something special, and the more time he spent with her, the more he felt himself falling further in love with her. And even when he thinks she can't get better, she does something to prove him wrong, proves the depth of her kindness and her hope. He looks across the room to where she's standing at the railing looking at the globe, her hands fiddling with an almost finished snow globe, it just needs a few finishing brushes with the paintbrush. Bruce stands and moves towards her just as Neva checks her Christmas styled watch and sighs a little, it's going to be very close. She lowers her arm and sighs. It's not their fault it's slow going they're doing the best and they are doing it as fast as they can and it's a lot faster than if she was having to do it herself.

“You look distracted” Bruce offers as he leans next to her, she nods.

“Yes, just...” she shrugs a little and glances at her watch again. Bruce's hand covers the watch and she lifts her eyes to meet his.

“It's going to be fine” he assures her. “We'll make it on time” She gives him a smile and nods.

“I know, this is just important...”

“We know that,” he tells her. “We know” he wraps his fingers around her wrist and pulls her closer to him. “We'll get it done” she leans into his side and lets out a breath.

“Thank you” she whispers as she wraps her arm around his so she can rest her head against his arm with a soft sigh. Bruce looks up and across the other side of the globe where Jackie is watching him back, her eyes are unreadable, he can't read how she feels about what she is looking at. Neva is her daughter, her little girl, the only one of her kind, and Bruce is human. Jackie can understand what might happen, eventually, if anything happens between them. Neva will carry on living, even after Bruce dies, and Jackie and North will likely have to deal with that, to patch her up and watch her suffer through loss that she's never had to feel before. Bruce will be Neva's first chance at feeling human emotions. They need to tread easily. She's still a little naïve to the world of love and affection. She needs protecting.

…...........

Jackie draws her hand along the wall as she walks through the hall, her fingers leave ice in their wake. Bruce is stood slightly away from the Avengers who chuckle and laugh with one another. Bruce smiles watching them together. It's been so long since he's had companions like this. And he likes it. Jackie approaches from behind him and touches his hand with her staff, he jerks his fingers away and raises them to his lips to blow on them whilst shooting Jackie a look, she shrugs a little.

“Can we talk?” Jackie asks him.

“I assume this is about Neva” he offers, she nods.

“She's very special,” Jackie tells him.

“I know” Bruce assures her.

“But she's naïve and inexperienced” Jackie adds as she takes his arm, Bruce nods. “Neva was sheltered for a lot of her life, away from contact with those outside of the Guardians, human nature is somewhat new to her”

“I think you underestimate her” Bruce argues, Jackie raises an eyebrow at him. “She's been watching the human race for a long time, she understands more than you know, she's very bright, very astute, very....observant,” Jackie smirks a little. “That was a test, wasn't it?” he asks her.

“A little bit” she answers as she spins her staff in her free hand. “Neva....sees the best in everyone, that is what makes her naïve. She's too trusting. So...I need you and your friends to look after her” Bruce glances at her. “I have a feeling she'll be spending a lot more time with you all and someone has to watch out for her, to make sure she doesn't trust the wrong people, that she doesn't get hurt”

“We will” Bruce assures her softly.

“What about you?” Jackie asks him. “Are you going to hurt her?” Bruce's eyes widen slightly at the implication.

“No” he is quick to tell her. “Not if I can help it....” Jackie searches his eyes before nodding a little, seemingly pleased with his answer. “I care about your daughter, a lot” Jackie smiles and nods.

“I know” she assures him. “I can see it...I just...”

“She's your daughter, your only daughter, you are always going to look out for her, from whatever you perceive as a threat” Bruce tells her. “I promise I will look after her to the best of my abilities” Jackie nods and squeezes his arm before releasing him. She pats his arm before walking away. Bruce takes a deep breath. He wasn't lying. He knows he will. He can't bear the thought of Neva getting hurt, especially by him.


	16. Future Plot Ideas

**Readers**

**So I've been thinking about how to adjust the MCU accordingly with Neva's presence.**

**The next big thing for Neva will be the Man in the Moon choosing her as the Guardian of Heroes. I already have some of that written already. And after that will be Ultron (Not sure if I am sending Bruce away for Ragnarok, I don't want to do it, and I feel like he wasn't needed in that film. The only thing that truly needed the Hulk for was Fenrir/Fenris)**

**But firstly, Neva needs a home.**

**\- North has the North Pole**

**\- Tooth has the tooth palace**

**\- Bunny has the burrow**

**\- and Neve needs her own home base. I was thinking that she gains her home in the form of an Enchanted Forest or something like Ahtohallan (Frozen 2)**

**Also, I have the idea that she receives the Nokk as a gift from Asgard/Thor as a sort of alliance bond thing.**

**As for an actual plot outside of the MCU, something that is inspired by Frozen 2, that would bring about Neva's home.**

**\- Tony is hexed/cursed into a snowman (Olaf's form). Adds a little comedy.**

**\- Man In The Moon leads them to an Enchanted Forest in search of a cure for Tony.**

**\- Rudolf, Bruce, Tony, and Neva head off in that direction.**

**\- They gain Bruni as a companion.**

**\- Ahtohallan becomes her home where she unlocks the true strength of her ice powers. Because she is a born Guardian I sort of picture her having a locked potential inside of her, and once she truly accepts who she is, the Guardian of Heroes.**

**Also, I don't want Neva to be the only Guardian in her class by the end of this book. She will be part of a separate group of Guardians.**

**Some ideas:**

**\- Pietro after his death in Ultron becomes a Guardian. (Guardian of Sacrifice?)**

**\- Tony after his death in Endgame becomes a Guardian. (Guardian of Intelligence?)**

**\- Natasha after her death in Endgame becomes a Guardian. (Guardian of Strength?)**

**\- Loki after his death in Endgame becomes a Guardian. (Guardian of Second Chances? Redemption?)**

**Perhaps even as a group, they are known as Guardians of Earth, or Guardians of the Stones (Infinity Stones), if they become the Guardians of the stones then, maybe each of them is given one to watch over, which means there will be need for one more Guardian (Maybe Vision is somehow recreated more human, more Guardian)**

**The Enchanted Forest becomes their base and each of them have a little home that's designed for them. And the forest has defenses in place to aid in protecting the stones (if need be)**


	17. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more ideas, these can be altered and stuff:
> 
> \- Pietro (Guardian of Courage and Sacrifice)
> 
> \- Tony (Guardian of Wisdom and Virtuosity)
> 
> \- Natasha (Guardian of Loyalty and Strength)
> 
> \- Vision (Guardian of Honesty and Conviction)
> 
> \- Loki (Guardian of Dedication and Determination)
> 
> \- Neva (Guaridan of Heroism and Hope)

The Avengers get a tiny nap, and by tiny, it is literally an hour before there are Yetis invading the space and pounding on actual drums and with actual trumpets. Then they are all gathered in the storeroom where there are a few sacks and Neva. She doesn't look like she's slept at all. She turns to them.

“Yes, finally” She comments and picks up a sack. “Here” Neva shoves a sack at Tony who catches it as she then turns to grab another.

“Slow down, Bauble,” Tony tells her. “We've still got plenty of time” she hands out bags to the others.

“Did you get the building sorted?” Steve asks, Neva turns to him, a fierce look on her face, Tony leans closer to Steve.

“Jeez, don't upset it” Tony scolds Steve.

“No” she answers. “No, I couldn't get contractors to work at night so I had to improvise” she shakes the globe in her hand.

“Okay” Tony offers and looks at Bruce for an answer, Bruce shrugs. He doesn't know what is going on. Neva breaths on the globe and then throws it forward, it whirls to life and they each move through it without hesitation.

…...........

The Avengers and Neva step through the portal and onto the grass outside of a huge building. Neva's eyes scan over it just as a group of movers leave the front of the building. She'd just bought a whole new building for the orphanage instead of trying to repair the one that was lost in the fire. This new place has more bedrooms, more bathrooms, a larger kitchen and living space, as well as more land. It's perfect for them.

“This is you improvising?” Natasha asks her, Neva shrugs a little. “You bought them a whole new building”

“It was the best I could do on such short notice” Neva offers, sounding disappointed in herself. Natasha raises an eyebrow at her. “I could have done better, done more....”

“You're being too hard on yourself” Steve scolds her softly. “You've done something amazing here” Neva takes a deep breath and nods a little.

“It's just been a long night” She admits. “And something I will never be doing again” she adds. “I don't know how my father does it”

“No, neither do I” Clint agrees. He and Neva share a look. “But you did good” Clint assures her. “On such short notice”

“Yeah” Steve offers. “Christmas Miracle” He teases, Neva laughs and looks at him, Steve smiles. She nods.

“Miracle” she whispers and takes a breath. “Well. Shall we begin?”

….................

Later: Bruce smiles a little and nods. Neva looks exhausted, they all are. It's been a long night but they all want to stay here and see the children take in their new home. Tony collapses onto the couch next to Natasha as Clint lays flat on the floor staring at the ceiling where a paper snowflake spins. It's kind of hypnotic. Steve takes a deep breath and looks around with a nod.

“This place looks great” he comments. “Perfect even”

“No, it's not” Neva scolds, they all look at her, because to them, this is perfect, this is everything they could have done. “No, no, something is missing” she argues as her eyes look around the room trying to find what it is that is bothering her.

“Relax” Bruce offers taking her arm in his hand. “You've done everything you could have done, they're going to love it” she looks at him.

“But something is missing” she whispers. “I can feel it. There is something I've missed...We should just cancel Christm-ma...” Bruce kisses her to shut her up, she squeaks against his lips in surprise before she kisses him back. Her whole body relaxing. Tony smirks a little watching them. Natasha smiles warmly. Thor walks into the room eating from a plate of cookies.

“I have found...” Thor stops when he sees why they are all silent. Neva jumps a little and Bruce pulls back with a blush. “Oh, my apologies” Thor holds up a plate of cookies. “Cookies?” he asks them. Bruce and Neva share a look, she smiles softly and then looks down, suddenly a young Guardian again. Neva takes a breath and moves to Thor, she takes a cookie and nibbles on it, avoiding eye contact with Bruce who watches her.

…........

Bruce is almost asleep sat in a window seat in the kitchen of the new orphanage when Neva nudges him with her foot. He peers up at her and then jerks to his feet when he realizes that it's her.

“Neva” he states and then rubs the back of his neck.

“You kissed me” She accuses, Bruce nods. “Did you do it to shut me up or because you meant it?” she asks him, he steps closer to her.

“Both” he answers, she blushes slightly. He reaches up and brushes back a loose bit of hair from her face. “I don't know whether you picked this up but I like you” he admits. “I like your spirit and your heart and your....hope and wonder and how you look at the world, and how you look at children and see the magic in everything they are...you go out of your way to do something so nice and so utterly magical for them without asking for anything in return. How you know just what to say to make people smile and make them feel stronger and passionate and inspired. I think you are beautiful” she smiles a little. “And more than just because you are....” her eyes mist up slightly. “You are so beautiful and so...kind and so....magical” he brushes a tear from her cheek. “I feel like I could do and be anything when you around, I even created a picture frame which I haven't done since I was seven years old....” he smiles fondly at her. “You smile at me and I wanted to be good”

“You are good” she argues firmly. “You saved the world, how can you think you are anything but good? Heroic? Strong? Considerate?”

“You see that?” he whispers. “In me?”

“I see that...and so much more” she assures him. “Oh, Bruce.” she breaths and touches his chest. “The little boy that wanted that science set” he laughs a little. “The little boy that asked Father Christmas for a better father” he closes his eyes. “For someone to save his mother”

“Neva” he begs of her.

“I'm sorry that is wasn't in his power to grant that for you” she offers sadly. He strokes her cheek and then holds her face in his hands.

“The little girl that asked her mother to look after the crying red-headed Russian girl stuck out in the cold” Bruce offers, Neva smirks and looks down.

“I didn't think she remembered” She whispers.

“Natasha....remembers very dearly what your mother did for her. What you did for her.” Bruce assures her. “You saw a child in need, in tears and in pain....and you helped without knowing why....without question, and that's....beautiful” she smiles at him. “You are utterly beautiful and this world does not deserve your heart” he presses his forehead to hers and closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath and holds her close to him, she hums softly and touches his chest.

“I've never met anyone like you, Bruce.” she presses her hand to his chest over his heart. “It's so strong” she whispers, he covers her hand with his. “So compassionate and so...smart” she takes a deep breath. “So hopeful” she lifts her eyes to his. “So precious” she adds, he smiles at her. “I like you too, Bruce....”

“Like me enough that me kissing you wasn't a mistake?” he asks her, she shifts closer to him and brushes her lips over his. He closes his eyes and kisses her back, his arm wrapping around her waist to yank her closer to him.


	18. Chapter Fifteen

s Neva walks along the fence surrounding the new orphanage, this is it, the end. The Avengers will go back to their tower and go back to being heroes and she will....go back to the North Pole. She will have to leave them. Leave Bruce. She looks across the yard to where Bruce is stood with Steve, the two of them talking softly. She's only just found him. They only just shared feelings with each other. How is she supposed to leave? Bruce looks up and across at her, he waves and smiles at her. Neva smiles back and hops down from the fence. Her staff at her side, she touches it to the grass and then lifts it over her head towards the clouds. Snow begins to fall. It would not be Christmas without it. She smiles up at the sky and nods to herself. Her work here is done. The children are happy and safe. Neva approaches the other Avengers, Bruce glances to her sadly, he knows what this means for them, for all of them. Job done, time to move on. Steve gives Neva a small smile.

“So..what now?” Steve asks, all of them aware that there is a sense of goodbye in the air.

“Sleep” Tony points out. “I need to sleep, first time I've ever admitted that” he looks at Neva and nods. “Thanks, Bauble,” Tony tells her softly. “I knew you'd do good” she nods back at him.

“This was fun” Clint offers. “Same time next year?” he teases. “Just without the whole fire thing” he adds. A year. They will have to wait a whole year to see her again. Bruce takes her hand as the others walk away, giving them this moment.

“You know you don't have to leave,” he tells her, she gives him a small smile.

“I have to” she argues. “I have a business to attend to, and I should return to the Pole to let them know how it went” he nods, understands those points. “Doesn't mean I can't come back” she adds, he lifts his eyes to hers. “If you want me too....come back”

“I would like that” he whispers warmly. “I'm not ready to say goodbye” she steps closer to him and touches his cheek.

“Never goodbye, Bruce” she assures him. “Christmas comes every year” he chuckles and nods.

“I don't think I could wait 11 months to see you again” he admits, she hugs him tightly, Bruce's arms wrapping around her.

“It's only 11 months” she whispers, he closes his eyes and holds her tighter before pulling away. He kisses her, fingers in her hair, holding onto her. She pulls back and smiles sadly at him, a few snowflake tears on her cheek. He brushes them away and takes a deep breath. He knows that he is being selfish in wanting her to stay with him. To stay and never leave. But she has a life, a life she was living long before they met, long before he was even born. He cannot just expect her to change everything for him. She takes a step back from him and nods, more to herself than anyone else. She pulls a snowglobe from the satchel at her side and closes her eyes. Every inch of her screaming not to go. But she has things to do, places to be, a home to get back to. Neva throws the snow globe and disappears through the portal which closes behind her. Bruce lets out a shaky breath and looks down.

“How are we going to get back?” Natasha asks, they'd portaled here, to where ever here is. And now they are stuck.

….............

Neva hums as she walks around the globe in the center of the workshop, the lights seem to be glaring at her rather than sparkling, but she thinks that is just her mood. She feels lonely. Even surrounded by all of the yetis and the elves, she is alone. This doesn't feel like home anymore. Jackie appears at her side.

“You love him” Jackie points out. Neva nods in agreement. She is pretty sure that she does love Bruce. “So go to him,” Jackie tells her. “What are you doing here? When he is back there?” she asks and touches Neva's cheek. “Go...be happy...” Neva smiles at her, her eyes welling with tears. “It's okay, we'll be okay...and we'll be here....always will be” Neva hugs her mother, Jackie hugging her back before pulling away. “Now...go” Jackie pushes, Neva nods and hurries out of the room.

…................

Bruce groans slightly as he leans against his bedroom door. He didn't think it would be this hard. It's only been hours and he already hates it. She is such a light, a bundle of joy and happiness and it's like it's all been sucked away without her presence in his life.

“That wasn't a happy groan” A voice states, Bruce spins and finds Neva leaning against the wall along the hall, she spins her staff in her hand and smiles. He lets out a breath and is moving towards her before he can even think about it. She smiles when he reaches her, his hands finding her face. He kisses her, really kisses her, her fingers clutch to his arm as she kisses him back. Even just a few hours away from one another was more than enough.

“You came back” he points out when he pulls back from her, she nods and touches his arms.

“I came back” she agrees, the two of them share a look and he smiles and kisses her again. She came back. For him.


	19. Epilogue

Neva leans on the railing that overlooks New York, it's New Year, and inside a party rages, but she just wanted some air, to feel the crisp air on her skin as the weather turns. She lets out a breath and closes her eyes feeling the snap at her skin. The last week has been the best week of her life, and as cliché as that it is, it is true. She and Bruce have spent time together, bonding, finding out more and more about one another. Both falling more and more in love with one another. Everything she is, calls to him. Bruce touches the small of her back before he leans at her side, he holds out the glass in his hand and she takes it from him with a smile. Fireworks light up the sky and Neva lets out a small laugh as her eyes shine.

“I love and hate this night” she admits, Bruce frowns. “It is the end of winter” she holds out her hand and wiggles her fingers, snowflakes fall from her fingertips. “No more Christmas” he gives her a sad smile.

“I feel like a part of you just died” he comments, she laughs and nods.

“I guess it did” she agrees. “But it resurrects every year...I just have to be patient and wait for it to come around again” he strokes her cheek and then leans closer, she smiles and closes her eyes.

“Miserable End of Christmas, Neva” Bruce tells her before leaning closer to kiss her, she closes her eyes and kisses him back, her arm wrapping around his neck.

“It's not so miserable this year” she whispers warmly. “I have friends...I met you...I fell in love” he nudges her nose. “It's hard to be sad about that”

“You just told me you love me” he points out.

“I never said I fell in love with you” she teases, he laughs and pulls her closer to him. “I've never felt this way about anyone before” she admits. “I'm a little scared” he strokes her back. “I don't know what I'm doing...”

“You think I do?” he asks her. “Neva, every moment I am with you I question everything because I have no idea how to be....” he shakes his head. “What I am....what I can do...I worry that every time I touch you I might hurt you, that something might happen and that I might lose you...I can't promise you a whole lot, but I can promise that I will look after you to the best of my abilities” he tells her. “I love you too, and I will do this step by step with you...we'll figure it out together” he holds their hands between them. She nods and smiles at him. “So...What will you do now?” he asks, she shrugs and sighs.

“Well, usually I would....retreat to my father's workshop and..begin working for next year” he glances at her.

“Usually?” he asks her, she smirks and leans into his hold.

“Nothing usually kept me here” She answers and looks up at him. “Bruce” she starts. “I don't want to disappear for a year,” she tells him. “I want to stay here” she admits. “I want to do more than just be there for Christmas for a few children” his eyes soften. “Seeing what you and the others did for New York, seeing what being part of a team can be like...I want that, and that's not going to happen if I hide away” Above them, the moon shifts its position. Seemingly falling into place, shining down on Neva. “I still have a lot to figure out” she admits. “About how I feel about being.....out there and using my powers...I've never been open with them before” he nods softly. “But I want to be brave enough...”

“No matter what you decide” he takes her hand. “I will be here” he assures her, she smiles warmly at him.

…...........

In the North Pole, North watches as the moonlight hovers over the ornate symbol on the floor. The symbol rises out of the ground revealing a large gem at the head of a pillar. The moon's light suddenly refracts through the gem casting light all over the chamber. Tooth, Jackie, Bunny, and Sandy all shift closer, just as interested as North in the gem.

“He's choosing a new Guardian.” Jackie points out as she begins to smile.

“I wonder who it's gonna be?” Tooth adds but with a look that reveals she, just as North, knows who it is going to be. The Guardians all share a look, North nods a little. They've all been waiting for this moment for a very long time. A bright flash, a rush of wind, and a figure resolves over the central pillar: slight, female, long blonde hair, bearing a familiar staff like wand.

“Neva” North offers. The gem suddenly flashes again, changing color, turning the brightest of blues.

“What does that mean?” Bunny asks. “It's never done that before!”

“She's a new type of Guardian” North translates slightly. “It's time for something new” he looks up at the moon and nods. “A Guardian of Heroes”

“Rather fitting for a new Avenger” Jackie agrees as she leans into North's side.

“She'll be alone” Tooth offers sadly. “The only Guardian of Heroes”

“Just because she is something new doesn't mean she isn't one of us” North offers. “Do you not think that children would believe in a Guardian of heroes as much as us?” he asks them. “Someone to protect and look after those that save their world....to believe in a figure that protects the protectors.” Jackie smiles and nods as she looks up at North.

“She's all grown up” she whispers sadly, North looks down at her. “She doesn't need us anymore” she adds, North smiles and touches her cheek.

“She will always need us” he argues warmly and then leans closer to kiss her. Jackie smiles against his lips realizing that he is right. Neva is their daughter, and they will always be here.

….......

Bruce leans an arm again the railing, Neva leaning neatly into his side, his arm around her waist. He smiles, really, truly smiles. He is happy. For the first time in a very long time he feels at peace, at home, and it is all down to the woman at his side. He kisses her cheek and she chuckles slightly.

“Let it snow” he whispers to her, she glances at him and then smiles. Above them, a small flurry of snowflakes begins to fall around them. Bruce chuckles softly and holds out his hand to catch them. Her eyes remain on his face as he lights up. Her fingers stroke his cheek, he leans into her hand.


End file.
